


[short fluff lol] Flowerfields.

by RedMint_Tea



Series: Red's FundyWasTaken AU(s) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, fella what is a fandom?
Genre: Fluff, Just Wholesome Bois, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: Fundy and Dream Fluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Red's FundyWasTaken AU(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087673
Kudos: 64





	[short fluff lol] Flowerfields.

Fundy felt the seeds of the puffy flower finally land. He saw their white fluff on his jacket sleeves. Like any fox, or fox human hybrid would do, he shook them off.

Dream laughed as he saw his fiancé struggle to get them off. Wiping at his sleeves only for them to float up and fall yet again. Shaking his sleeve each time they landed.

"Help me get theese stupid seeds off, god dangit!" Fundy shouted. Struggling to get the seeds off. Poor fox, Dream couldn't help but laugh. Too distracted by the serotonin he felt from the fox boy to help.

Eventually, Fundy got the seeds off. And the two stayed silent. They felt euphoira, their relationship feeling like a fairytale in that moment. They had their downs, but this was their ups.

it was quiet... Fundy swore he could hear himself breathe. Everything was quiet.

Only to be followed by Dream gently booping his nose. Fundy acted like he hated when it happened, when in reality he always would enjoy being with Dream. besides the boops, burn the boops.

yeah its short so what sue me-

**Author's Note:**

> e


End file.
